<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tell Mama by catchingupwiththesun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203425">Tell Mama</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchingupwiththesun/pseuds/catchingupwiththesun'>catchingupwiththesun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Mother-Son Relationship, Post-Hogwarts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchingupwiththesun/pseuds/catchingupwiththesun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“We were good, mother. Really good. I thought she was it for me. We were everything.” Draco shows up to Malfoy Manor in a foul mood and Narcissa thinks she knows why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tell Mama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based on the song "Tell Mama" by the Civil Wars (originally by Etta James I believe, but the Civil Wars one is slower therefore better for this fic haha). I thought it would make for a nice moment between Draco and Narcissa.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco apparated forcefully into the frosty grounds of his childhood home. He had apparated with such fervor that he landed still twisting, and almost lost his footing. Straightening his work robes and exhaling a puff of frustration into the grey winter air, he marched up to the front door of Malfoy Manor and thrust it open, disregarding the loud bang which echoed through the drafty house as the mahogany door was nearly swung off its hinges. </p><p>Draco’s footsteps were the only sound in the large house, and he suspected that his parents were in their studies as they usually were when he arrived home for the weekend. Not in the mood to talk, he stalked up the staircase and to his room, where he jerked open his collar and shrugged off his work robes, thrusting them with uncharacteristic carelessness onto a chair. He huffed around his room for a few minutes, still fuming. Cohesive thoughts were unable to be formed, with one word swirling around his brain and echoing itself around irritatingly, like a fly daring to be caught. </p><p>Granger. </p><p>In her study, Narcissa Malfoy’s lips danced with the ghost of a sad smile as she shook her head upon hearing the sturdy front door take the abuse of Draco’s anger. He had entered in the same manner the previous friday as well, and stayed in a dismal mood the entire night, stalking back into his room after dinner and refusing any company. And she thought she knew why. </p><p>Draco was currently working on a law case with Hermione Granger regarding a patent of a new potion. Draco was unaware that Narcissa was privy to this information, but she knew that him and the Muggleborn witch had a history. Against all odds, they had become friends while studying wizarding law together, and had become romantically involved briefly. She had noticed the change in her son during that period; his eyes had been bright and he had walked with a spring in his step that nothing but one’s first love will ignite in a person. </p><p>Despite her own prejudices and knowing that her husband would never approve, she had been happy for him as mothers are when their children are content. However, if the newspapers were right, which they usually were, Hermione had rekindled her relationship with the Weasley boy, and Draco had never looked more morose. She’d seen the bags under his eyes darken, his weight drop, and that light in his eyes extinguish. Wanting to say something to him but not knowing how, she’d tried to make him feel better with trips to Italy and France, a new flat in wizarding London, and complex books on magical law to occupy his thoughts, but she could still see that he was deeply hurt. She recognized the look in him as one she’d seen in her own husband before. Both men were intensely prideful wizards and refused to admit weakness, but it was always the eyes which gave them away. Hermione had broken his heart, and Narcissa wasn’t sure that Draco would ever fully recover. </p><p>And now they were working together. </p><p>Sighing and pushing her chair back, Narcissa made the decision to go and see if Draco would like some company. Reaching his door, she gave a soft knock, and taking the lack of response as about as much permission as she would get, she entered his room. </p><p>Draco was sitting on the rug in front of his fireplace, a drink in hand, and his eyes miles away. Tentatively, she approached her son, and gathering up her skirts, she lowered himself beside him. If he was surprised by this action, he didn’t show it, keeping his eyes glued to the dancing flames. </p><p>“Come back to me, Draco.” </p><p>“I’m here, mother.” He murmured. </p><p>“You’re in the past. I can tell.” At this he looked up, his brow furrowing slightly. </p><p>“I know. About you and Miss Granger,” Draco’s eyes widened and he went to speak, but she held up a finger. “No, I’m not mad. And I know that it’s over. But that knowledge brings me little joy, because I hate to see my son in pain, which you clearly are.” For a mother and son who never spoke about feelings, this was a lot for Narcissa, and she straightened out her skirts around her, trying to organize herself. She looked over at Draco, who was regarding her apprehensively. </p><p>“Why didn’t you say something before?” He questioned. </p><p>“I didn’t find it necessary. I assumed that you would introduce us when you were ready.” </p><p>“She’s met you before.” He mumbled, eyes slipping back to the crackling fire. </p><p>“Under different circumstances. You know what I mean.” There was a silence then, and they both watched a charred log resettle in the grate, sending a shower of sparks onto the tiles in front of the fireplace. </p><p>“We were good, mother. Really good. I thought she was it for me. We were everything.” These words were spoken so lightly that Narcissa was hardly able to catch them. The implications of his words hit her, and she was briefly reminded of her own deep feelings for her husband, not wanting to even imagine what life without him would have been like.  </p><p>“She’s a fool to have chosen that Weasley boy over you.” </p><p>“I don’t really feel like discussing it, mother, if you don’t mind.” Draco’s voice was strained.</p><p>“Alright, dear. Just know that you can tell me about it if you would like.” </p><p>And so they sat silently on the rug by the fire until it was just blackened wood and embers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>